Christmas Shenanigans
by EvLuvs2Write
Summary: There will be cuteness, there will be mistletoe, and most importantly there will be puns. Post reveal Christmas one-shots. Enjoy!
1. The Ganache Incident

Hey guys! I hope your December is going well! I wanted to write some Christmas one-shots for this December, and I am open to suggestions. I also don't know how often I will post (hopefully at least once a week).

And now...The Ganache Incident. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Ganache Incident**

Sure papa had said that he needed help for the Christmas rush, and sure he'd said that Adrien was more than welcome any time, but she hadn't known that he would be so... _annoying_! She couldn't stand the cat puns for much longer.

"Adrien, I swear!" Marinette moaned.

"What? You can't blame me for being _paw_ some!" He grinned as he whisked the ingredients.

"Oh you are in for it on patrol tonight!" she glared.

"Oh no! Is my lady upset with me?" he feigned shock as he dramatically placed a hand over his mouth. He got closer to her face, his eyes level with hers, "I know how to fix that," he smirked.

She frowned, unappeased.

"What will it take to shut you up?" she stroked her chin as if she was in thought, "Oh! I know."

 _Uh oh. I'm in for it now._

Adrien backed up unknowing of his lady's evil plans.

"Have some ganache!" she shouted as she grabbed the bowl of bright green ganache that they had been mixing up for the macaroons and dumped it right on his head.

"M-Marinette!" he shouted in shock.

"You deserved that!" she grinned in triumph.

"Did not! My puns are the cat's meow!" he tried to defend his horrible sense of humor.

The ganache was dripping down his face, his hair was covered, and he did not look happy.

She wiped her thumb on a green smudge on his cheek, "You have a little something right there," she smirked.

 _She's having too much fun with this._

Adrien could feel Plagg snickering in his pocket.

"Not you too!" he rolled his eyes.

Plagg flew out of his pocket, "I have to agree with Marinette on this one. Your puns are pretty bad," he said before flying back into Adrien's pocket.

"They are not!" Adrien shot back, offended.

 _I need to get back at her!_ , he thought.

He looked around the kitchen and spotted some red ganache from another batch of macaroons behind her.

"What are you looking at?" Marinette asked him as she turned around.

He used his catlike reflexes to beat her to it, grabbed the bowl and a nearby spoon, and began catapulting it at her.

"Adrien!" she shrieked in surprise.

"What's going on in there?" the two teens heard Tom rumble from the bakery.

"Uh-um n-nothing Papa!" Marinette hollered back.

Now they were both covered in ganache, and so was the kitchen.

"Buginette doesn't want to get in trouble?" Adrien teased.

"Shhhh!"

He chuckled.

"We have to get cleaned up before–"

"Marinette? What happened in here?" someone asked.

The two teens turned bright red when they saw Tom standing in the doorway. The kitchen was a mess. Red and green ganache was everywhere. It was all over the walls, on the counter, and on their clothes.

"Um, we were just uh…" Marinette tripped over her words.

"We had a little incident with the ganache," Adrien shrugged.

"I can see that," Tom stood there, his face unreadable.

 _I am in so much trouble_ , Marinette thought.

Suddenly a boisterous laugh bellowed up from Tom's chest. He laughed so hard that he shook, and soon Marinette and Adrien joined in.

"You're not mad?" Marinette asked as the laughter died down.

"How could I be mad at you two?" he chuckled.

"Tom! I need your help out here!" Sabine called from the bakery.

"Well, I have to go. Please clean this up later Marinette," Tom said before he walked back into the bakery.

"You're such a dork!" Marinette giggled.

"Yeah, I know," Adrien laughed, "I thought he was going to kill us!"

"Papa wouldn't hurt a fly," she paused, "but yeah, me too."

"You two should really get cleaned up!" Marinette heard Tikki say from her purse.

"You're right Tikki," she said.

As she began walking toward the apartment, Adrien noticed something hanging above the door frame.

"Look! A mistletoe!" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Not happening kitty," Marinette smirked.

"But…" he trailed off when she kept walking.

" _So_ _close_ ," Plagg said sarcastically from his pocket.

"Oh hush you!" Adrien ordered him.

He snickered before going quiet, most likely gnawing on some cheese.

Adrien ignored him as a dopey grin formed on his face.

"Man I love that girl," he said before running up the stairs after her.

They needed to clean up the mess they had made before they got into any more trouble. He would get his Christmas kiss on patrol tonight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review if you read this, and feel free to leave me suggestions for future one-shots. I promise I will give you credit, and until next time, TTFN!


	2. Miraculous On Ice

**Everzeno (Guest): Thank you for the idea for a one-shot for patrol. I had actually already been working on this one, but I still wanted to give you credit.**

 **Mar: Thank you!**

 **pinksakura271: Thank you, and I totally agree!**

 **And now...Miraculous On Ice!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Miraculous On Ice**

Ladybug waited at the top of the Eiffel Tower for her very late partner.

"Where is he?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

Of all places she could be on Christmas Eve, she was here in the cold in the middle of the night. This was where they always met for patrol, and she was beginning to get annoyed.

 _Although...his dad could have put him on house arrest again._

She hoped not. Goodness, she hated Gabriel Agreste. He had put Adrien through so much, and didn't even give him so much as a second glance. It was like Adrien didn't even exist.

Marinette was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the black cat creeping up behind her.

"What'cha thinkin about bug?" a voice said from behind her.

Out of habit she grabbed the person's arm from behind her and twisted it behind them.

"Aah! It's just me!" Cat Noir cried.

"Cat Noir! You scared me!" she shouted as she let him go.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," he said sheepishly while clutching his shoulder.

"Let's just get on with patrol," she laughed.

"Wait! I actually have something for you," he said as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a small white box.

"What's this?" she asked as he handed it to her.

"Oh, just a little Christmas gift," he said, "I couldn't wait till tomorrow to give it to you, so I brought it tonight.

Marinette opened the box and inside was a sterling silver necklace with a dainty pink cherry blossom pendant, and in the middle of the blossom was a small white diamond.

"Adrien, I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful," she smiled.

"Just like you," he said.

She blushed, and ran over to embrace him.

"Thank you. I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"Now, let's go. I have a surprise for after patrol," Ladybug said before jumping off of the Eiffel Tower and swinging off into the night without giving him a chance to ask about it.

The two heroes bounded through Paris, letting the cold night air envelope them. This was the feeling of true freedom, being able to feel like you were soaring through the air like nothing could stop you, letting your true personality shine through, and most importantly, being with your soulmate.

"Let's stop here!" Ladybug shouted to her partner as they landed on a nearby building.

Cat Noir landed softly beside her and looked at his surroundings.

"An ice skating rink?" he asked.

"You used to ask me all the time when we still didn't know our identities, and I always refused, so I thought that this time I would ask you," she smiled.

"Why yes my lady, I would love to go ice skating with you," he happily obliged.

They jumped down from the roof that they were on and landed gracefully in the rink.

"Why don't we change into more appropriate attire," she suggested, "Tikki told me that we have ice skating suits."

"We do? Plagg never told me about anything like that," he frowned.

"Look, press your ring where the paw print is," Ladybug said. She pressed her earrings and a magical light glowed around her. Suddenly, she had ice skates that looked like boots, a belt, gloves with white fuzz lining, and a snowflake-shaped tiara.

"Woah! I wanna try!" He pressed the paw print on his ring, and now he too had ice skates, a belt, and gloves.

"Sweet!" he remarked.

"Let's go kitty," Ladybug said as she gracefully glid onto the ice.

Cat Noir followed her around the rink. There were a few people on the rink with them, and the duo waved to their fans as they went around and around again.

"Hey buginette, are you up for a little race?" Cat Noir challenged.

"Only if you're prepared to lose," Ladybug bantered.

"Readysetgo!" he shouted quickly and took off.

"Hey! Cheater!" she shouted after him.

The wind whipped as they flew around the rink. Cat Noir had a strong lead, but Ladybug was catching up. People nearby were cheering them on.

"Go Ladybug! You can beat him!"

"Keep going Cat Noir!"

"Woo hoo!"

Now they were neck and neck as they neared the point where they had originally started.

"You're going down!" Cat Noir yelled.

"I don't think so!" Ladybug shouted.

They were almost there, and Ladybug had an idea.

"Hey look! A cat!" she shouted pointing behind them.

"What?" Cat Noir turned around, just as she had suspected he would.

Ladybug used this to her advantage as she skated in front of him and won the race. She threw her hands in the air in victory.

"Go Ladybug!'

"You rock!"

Many bystanders were cheering for her.

"Hey! You cheated!" Cat Noir pouted.

"You cheated first!" she shot back.

"Did not!" he paused, "Okay, so maybe I did," he rolled his eyes.

"So he admits it," she joked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We should probably get going. I wouldn't want my dad to find out that I'm missing. Remember how that went last time?"

She frowned, not wanting him to leave, but then she realized that he was right.

"Oh yeah. He thought that you were kidnapped, and then that Santa Claus guy got akumatized. Wouldn't want that to happen again," she laughed.

"Yeah, see you later Buginette!" Cat Noir waved as he vaulted off to his house by way of his staff.

Ladybug followed suit and swung to the bakery with her yoyo. She would be sure and see him in the morning.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review, and also...I need ideas. I kinda ran out after the first two I wrote, so leave me a comment. I will give you credit!**

 **Also, I forgot to mention in the first one-shot that I am still working on the sequel to _A Miraculous Field Trip_. I have been working on it for a while, and I am almost finished. Stay with me readers, I am not abandoning that fic. **

**Thanks for reading, and TTFN!**


End file.
